Respect
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Chrona has had enough, Ragnarok must learn the biggest rule of all. Chrona/Ragnarok One-Shot


A/N: I'm sorry but, I cant seem to get over my Chrona/Ragnarök fetish D. Hopefully I will write a Maka/Soul One-Shot soon. Ragnarök is in human form again! I Honestly TRIED to get Ragnarök in character, you will have to tell me what you think though. Anyway as usual there are errors since I don't have a beta reader and I'm too lazy to do anything more then hit the spell check button. So with that said. Read on FOOLS! ;)

:SOUL EATER:

He couldn't believe it. How could she refuse him? HIM?! The mighty black blood demon sword Ragnarök? She should be on her knees thanking him, not denying him dammit! And Chrona of all people! The same sissy who couldn't look you in the eye when you talked to her. The same bitch who sat in "Mr. Corner." And the sissy whiny ass bitch had the nerve to refuse HIM?! I mean god it wasn't like he was asking for sex...this time anyway(which she refused every time, just thinking about it made him more pissed off then he already was.) All he wanted was a heavy make-out session against the wall, was that too much to ask?!

" You can't say no to me!" He screeched louder then the first time he said it. He watched her flinch, her eyes looking anywhere but him. Shoving her roughly against the wall with one hand, he jerked her head towards him with the other.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!"

He snarled into her face, his fingers biting harshly into the skin of her face as he vented his anger. He watched as she inhaled deeply closing her eyes as she did so, failing to notice the powerful gathering of her soul wavelength. Chrona exhaled loudly before her eyes snapped open showing such inner ferocity it shocked him, but not as much as the thing that came next. One second he was holding her against the wall, the next he was sent careening through the air as she plowed her soul wavelength into his body with such force causing him to leave a large indent in the opposite wall.

"ENOUGH!"

Chrona was never one to raise her voice but this was the final straw. He had been like this ever since they started their secret relationship(if you could even call that). Whenever he had wanted something from her he had been forceful. Forcing her on whatever available surface before shoving his tongue down her throat which in turn almost caused her to gag. She had been submissive, thinking that it was just his pent up feelings or frustrations. But when the behavior continued she grew suspicious, and Maka being the only person she really trusted, she decided to ask the scythe miester for advice. Her response was what Chrona was hoping wasn't the case.

"_He's not frustrated," Maka huffed "He's just being a typical asshole who's ego has taken over for his brain!" _

_Chrona fidgeted, "Are you sure? Maybe hes just tired or stressed or..?" _

_Maka groaned slapping a hand over her face, " Chrona, I love you but really open your damn EYES!"_

_Chrona shifted her gaze, "But-"_

"_MAKAAA CHOP!"_

_Chrona yelped as the large book made contact with her skull, she shot her friend a hurt look._

_Maka exhaled loudly, putting away her book from wherever it came from before turning to Chrona once more._

"_Listen to me, just remind him who's boss OK? I'm sure Ragnarök loves you." Maka coughed awkwardly before adding,"In his own weird, twisted way."_

_Laying her hand on her Chrona's shoulder in comfort she continued._

"_But his behavior is unacceptable, you need to show him how to treat you instead of being so submissive all the time." _

_Chrona sighed, smiling her lopsided smile as she turned to her friend._

"_Thank you Maka, I guess I was just lying to myself, I was hoping he would just stop after awhile so I wouldn't have to deal with it." Chrona sighed again as her eyes shifted to the floor, " But I guess I don't have a choice."_

_Maka squeezed her friends shoulder in comfort, "So you know what you have to do right?"_

_Chrona nodded, and felt Maka's hand leave her shoulder, "Ill be going now." _

"_Do your best!"_

_Chrona turned to smile reassuringly to her friend, before dissapering around a corner as she continued to her room where Ragnarök was waiting._

Ragnarök blinked, what the hell had just happened?! Surely this wasn't his Chrona? The nervous, flinching, sissy he was used to. Looking up, he saw Chrona composing herself before leveling her steely gaze towards him. No, this wasn't her at all.

" Now you listen to me, Ragnarök!"

Her voice was a low hiss, he shivered. It reminded him of the old hag Medusa.

"I will not tolerate this anymore!"

Chrona felt tears pricking behind her eyes but ignored it as she continued.

"I'm tired of your whining and your brooding!"

"AND I'M TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A OBJECT IM NOT A TOY BASTARD!!"

The room seemed to quake with the sheer force of her voice, before it became silent. Ragnarök gapped, his jaw opening and closing a few times in open stupiorer, before he snapped it shut. The tension only seemed to grow as he sat there in shock. She picked up her head to look at him and he cringed at what he say. Twin trails of crystal tears ran down her cheeks. He hated it when she cried. And worse then that, he had been the one who made her cry.

"All I wanted was for you to love me."

He started at her soft emission but she ignored it as she turned away from him and headed towards the door.

"You will not touch me, until you learn to treat me respect."

With that she was gone, Ragnarök sat there in silence , as the darkness seemed to swallow him whole.

:SOUL EATER:

"Hey Chrona!"

Putting on a fake smile, Chrona turned to the voice who had called her. Maka came bounding down the hallway coming to a sudden stop in front of her friend.

"So how did it go?" Noticing her friends fake smile Maka frowned.

"I rather not talk about it right now." Maka nodded ,understanding her friends silent request for solitude. Backing up to give Chrona room she smiled.

"Another time then?"

"Please and thank you."

:SOUL EATER:

"Damn."

How the hell had this happened? Chrona had done a complete 180 personality wise. Sure, he had noticed her getting better as she stayed at Shibusen with the rest of the pansy ass brats. But really, how the hell had she managed to do that? Her words came back in all there force making him wince.

"_IM TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A OBJECT, IM NOT A TOY BASTARD!!"_

Ragnarök grumbled, so he treated her like a object, she should be honored! He was the black blood demon sword goddammit!

"_You will not touch me until you learn to treat me with respect."_

Respect? ..RESPECT?! Why should he have to respect her?!

' Because she won't let you touch her till you do.' His inner voice sneered him. What did they call that inner voice again..a concience? Ragnarök snorted, he had a concience? Who knew.

"So?I could always take her by force."

His concience snorted, ' Oh yeah, great fucking plan jackass, have her fear and hate us. Great.'

Ragnarök snarled in annoyance, " I don't see you coming up with anything fucker!"

He heard his concience sigh, ' Heres an idea, how 'bout trying to give a little more and stop being such a selfish bastard all the time.'

Ragnarök was about to retort but stopped. Give? Did he even know how to give? He frowned, what could he give?

"_You will not touch me until you learn to treat me with respect."_

Respect? She wanted respect..from him? He respected no one except himself. She wanted respect. Could he give it?

'Give!' His concience whispered to him, 'Give her what she wants, what she needs!'

He sighed,if it was for HER he supposed he could. She was the only one that mattered to him. That is what normal couples do right? Respect each other, give to each other and love each other. The latter, made him remember her soft voice,

"_All I wanted was for you to love me."_

He felt his frown deepen, but he did love her. It had taken him quite a LOT of time to even admit it to himself but he loved her! So, he didn't say it out loud but she knew he loved her right? Right...?

His concience snickered, 'It usually helps if you say it out loud.'

"Oh shut the hell up you fucking-"

Soft shuffling could be heard and Ragnarök quickly quieted. He knew those steps, he waited with batted breath as heard the door creak in protest as it was opened and closed. And there was the woman who he was willing to lay down his pride for.

"Chrona."

:SOUL EaTeR:

She turned to the source of the one who had said her name. Nothing was said as they stared at each other, but she blinked and turned towards her bed. She was in no mood to deal with him right now. She moved to get her night clothes but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She glared at him.

"Do you not remember what I told you?"

Ragnarök swallowed with great difficulty the insult that formed on his tongue.

'Remember, give!' His concience reminded him

" I remember."

She tugged, trying to free her wrist but failed.

" Then let go."

"No."

She struggled harder.

"Ragnaro-"

"I'm sorry."

She stopped, her eyes widening to saucer plates as she stared at him.

"What...did you say?"

Again he swallowed the smart comeback that formed on his tongue.

" I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, tugging her wrist free from his grasp she hissed at him,

" I don't believe you."

She turned away from him, and was about to climb in her bed, night clothes forgotten . Until she heard her name again, softer this time. With the full intention of lashing at him she whirled back around but froze at what she saw.

Ragnarök was on one knee, his head lowered as he kneel ed to her.

"Chrona , please."

Chrona wasn't sure if she was going to choke or faint, "please"? "Please"!? Ragnarök did not ask, he took, her head spun as she tried to digest the new information.

He took her hand without protest, as he looked up at her.

" Will you forgive me?"

Silence

He kept his gaze locked with hers and waited patiently as her head tried to digest this new development.

Standing up he took her other hand as stood waiting for her answer.

"Yes."

He grinned, knowing he had done what he was supposed do, well, some of it.

As she was about to hug him he her stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

Confused, she looked up at him only to have him shake his head.

"I'm not finished."

Taking a deep breath he continued,

"I know you wish for me to respect you."

His voice sounded tight, but this was the best he could do for now.

"And I will but, I have a request."

Chrona nodded showing him to continue, giving a small noise of surprise as she was pulled to him.

Laying his head atop her own he stroked her hair gently as he continued.

" Be patient with me, its not in my nature, but I will learn to respect you."

She pulled back and looked into his silver orbs to find nothing but sincerity there and knew he wasn't lying. She felt tears spring forth but he wiped them away .

"Be patient with me."

He whispered once more before kissing her softly.

'Only one more thing to say' Ragnarök mentally sighed with relief, this had been easier then he thought it would be.

Pulling away from her lips he kissed the shell of her ear softly before whispering the final piece.

" I love you."

: END:

Oh God, Well it was going in character until the second page and then it just went all down hill from there T.T You cant say I didn't try though! You want someone to blame? Blame my fits of insomnia that have been accuring for the past week. I was going to put a lime in there but thought that might ruin the moment plus you probably wouldn't want that or would you :perverted knowing grin: I'm sorry, my insomnia and my crazy mind are getting the better of me. Ill just stop now.


End file.
